


Well that was unexpected

by GenuinelyTricked



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Bachelor Party, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuinelyTricked/pseuds/GenuinelyTricked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gannon had expected a great many things while following the soldiers into the room. A fight against the heavily armed group, an assassination attempt, or possibly even getting knocked out and dragged to the border. </p><p>What he hadn't expected, were the strippers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that was unexpected

Gannon followed the soldiers into the dimly lit room and sat in the chair the blond guard had led him to. He still held the slice of cake in his hand; if the soldier decided to berate Gannon for one thing or another, he would decidedly ignore the man and continue to eat the cake. And if the guards had something more sinister in mind, the fork would make a decent impromptu weapon.

"Well," Gannon growled. "I'm sitting, just as you asked. Now what?"

The guard stared down at Gannon as well as he could, for even sitting down Gannon was a tall man. "For someone like you to marry our princess is a tragedy. We could never allow such a thing to pass,"

Gannon tightened his grip on the fork. Perhaps there would be a fight after all.

The guard continued, "The Royal Guard will not recognize your union...

Without throwing you a bachelor party!"

The lights in the room were all brought to life, causing Gannon to blink. Not a moment later, once his eyes adjusted to the light, he blinked again. And a third time.

The room was decorated with streamers and fun decorations. Some confetti drifted down in the air after being thrown by some of the guards in the back. These things had not been what confused Gannon. What had confused him, were the strippers.

There were about a half dozen of them. All scantily clad; one didn't even have a top on, but instead had tassels strategically placed on her breasts. Gannon was sure at least two of them had magically enhanced breasts.

Gannon managed to choke out a small "What," when the blonde guard wrapped his arm as far as he could around Gannon's wide shoulders.

"We were all talking about your engagement the other night," the guardsman said. "And we realised that you wouldn't be able to have a bachelor party thrown for you. Not a proper one anyway. So we all decided to give you a proper Hylian bachelor party!" He gave a wink and a small nudge. "What d'ya think?"

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic inspired by the fan comic A Tale of Two Rulers by tumblr user figmentforms.
> 
> Oh goooooooods. I wanted this to be a little bit longer, but I kinda burned out s bit at the end. Which was probably a good thing considering I was goong to add Tingle.


End file.
